Love Boy
by SE.BabyCho
Summary: hanya cerita aneh, gaje, asburt, tentang mimpi seorang yesung kepada idolanya.. Kyusung drabble... Silahkan jika mau baca...


**Title : Love Boy [Drabble]**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other Cast**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Disc : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, KyuSung Saling Memiliki ^^**

**Warn : OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Alur ngebut. Typo**

**AN : Mengadaptasi (?) atau terinspirasi dari MV-CNblue judulnya Love Girls ^^**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai naik kepermukaan, burung-burung berterbangan dengan leluasa menjelajahi luasnya langit.

Sebuah kamar bernuansa biru langit yang cerah, satu single bed diantara tembok dekat jendela dan selembar poster besar penyanyi idolanya tertempel didekat bed-nya.

Cahaya benda bulat bercahaya bernama matahari tersebut nampaknya membuat seorang namja cantik, manis, imut sekaligus tampan tersebut terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Hoam," Kedua mata sipitnya terbuka, lalu ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Sebuah senyuman, terukir dibibir merahnya ketika melihat poster sang artis idola.

"Pagi Cho Kyuhyun," Ia mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Cho Kyuhyun –si artis yang berada didalam poster. Mungkin dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan keluar dari poster tersebut.

Namja manis itu memutuskan menyudahi khayalannya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Tiba-tiba Cho Kyuhyun yang berada didalam poster tersenyum lebar, perlahan tubuhnya keluar dari poster. Sudah sangat lama ia melihat fansnya tersebut, ah. Lebih tepatnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ia selalu mengamati setiap kegiatan pagi yang diberikan namja itu dibibirnya. Dan selama itu juga, namja itu tidak menyadari kalau ia hidup.

"Kim Yesung," Gumamnya, senyumannya semakin melebar. Ia memutuskan untuk meyusul Yesung –Fansnya tersebut kedapur.

Sesampainya didapur, terlihat Yesung sedang membuat roti bakar seraya mendengar musik yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun dari earphonenya.

Kyuhyun duduk dibangku meja makan, tidak terlalu jauh tidak juga terlalu dekat dengan Yesung. Dengan memakan roti yang sudah jadi, Kyuhyun terus mengamati Yesung, matanya terpejam dan tersenyum. Ia sangat senang.

Yesung berbalik secara cepat, menbuat Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya, piring yang ada ditangannya jatuh hingga pecah kelantai, cepat-cepat ia bersembunyi dibelakang kulkas, yang sungguh aneh, Yesung tidak melihat ada orang selain dirinya disana.

"Aigoo," Yesung kaget, kenapa piring yang tidak ia sentuh bisa pecah. Jangan-jangan ada hantu disini, fikir Yesung.

Yesung tidak memikirkan itu, ia membereskan pecahan piring, lalu membawa makannya keruang tengah.

Diruang tengah, Yesung membaca sebuah majalah tentang Kyuhyun, ia tertawa. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Yesung, ia berdiri dibelakang Yesung didekat sofa. Tangan evilnya memegang kedua pipi Yesung, lalu kembali bersembunyi dibelakang sofa agar tidak ketahuan.

Yesung yang tiba-tiba merasa sentuhan makhluk gaib sontak menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, tapi tidak ada orang disana. Ia kembali membaca majalahnya dan melanjutkan makan.

Kyuhyun kembali berulah, ia mengusap-usap rambut hingga bahu Yesung. Yesung yang penasaran siapa pemilik tangan memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu, ia tetap membaca.

Sampai akhirnya ia berkata 'Dapat' Yesung memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dibahunya, dengan cepat ia berbalik lalu menarik Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya membulat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka mengetahui siapa yang berada didepannya.

"Ch-Cho, Kyuhyun?" Gagap Yesung masih dengan kagetnya.

"Mian," Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari Yesung, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Jadi semua yang aku rasakan, dan setiap hari piringku pecah itu karenamu?" Kyuhyun menggangguk dengan wajah polos.

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Sebagai permintaan maafnya, kau harus mainkan sebuah lagu untukku, dan berada disampingku," Itu bukan permintaan sulit, malah Kyuhyun senang.

Segera Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah gitar, lalu kembali duduk disebelah Yesung. Menyanyikan lagu 7 Years of love.

Yesung melepas earphonenya untuk mendengar langsung Kyuhyun bernyanyi hanya untuknya seorang. Kedua mata Yesung terpejam mendengarkan indahnya suara bass Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Yesung kembali terbuka, ia malah berada diatas bed-nya, lalu ia melirik poster Kyuhyun didekatnya, Kyuhyun masih ada disana dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Jadi selama ini ia hanya mimpi, Yesung menepuk jidatnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali, ia merasa kesal.

.

.

The End

.

.


End file.
